


Ulterior Motives

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, NSFW, Smut, The Forbidden Oasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Lavellan take a bath in the pond in the Forbidden Oasis. It proves to be a very pleasurable experience ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

It was the heat of the new day that had woken him. Although it was still early, the sky of grey color and the ground not yet burning underneath his bare feet, it had become decidedly too warm to find some sleep again.

She moved slightly when he rose to his feet, eyes moving vividly behind closed lids, as if to focus on him. It was not difficult to imagine the child she had once been when she slept … she seemed at peace, and fragile, nothing about her betrayed her strength when she lingered in her dreams.

Solas left their tent, careful not to wake her.

The scouts did not pay him much attention. One of them nodded at him briefly before turning around to watch their surroundings, seemingly forgetting about his presence just a few heartbeats later.

The air was warm already, the sand quickly heating underneath the soles of his feet. Sheer sandstone walls cast shadows over the well, but he knew it was only a question of time until the sun shone brightly from above until even the water in the oasis was almost unbearable hot.

He had almost reached the pond, toe tips touching the still cool waters, when he noticed steps behind him, sand scrunching under the balls of her feet.

“Awake already?”

Solas turned around. “I am sorry. I did not intend to wake you.”

Siryn shrugged, a dismissive smile forming upon her lips. “You didn’t. I heard you leaving the tent and was curious. You’re up early. Trouble sleeping?”

“You could say.”

Siryn cocked her head, a curtain of white-blonde hair covering one of her sparkling violet eyes. “And so you decided to … do what? Wash off the sand from your body?”

“Possibly. The desert dust certainly would count as an inconvenience.” Not even the walls of their tent could keep everything of it away. “I would know a way to make it less so.”

“Oh?” Her smile brightened and she stepped forwards, out of the shadows. In the morning light, her light hair almost seemed white, with only a hint of gold remaining where the sun kissed it.

_“Tuathan em, vhenan.”_

He watched her as her smile brightened even further. “I’d love to.”

He could not help but return it. Her company was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He would not have asked her had she still been asleep, but now … Their time together was precious, fleeting as it was, and he longed to indulge in her for as long as he could.

She strolled closer, intertwining her hand with his, seemingly not paying mind to the scouts back at the camp.

She did not speak while they wandered along the water, though he could feel her lingering gaze and the brush of her shoulder against his side, the touch of her thumb tracing the back of his hand gently. He watched her from aside, the lingering smile upon her lips, the look in her eyes quietly excited …

The Inquisition camp had disappeared out of sight, sandstone rocks hiding the tents and the scouts from their view.

Siryn cast a look over her shoulder, before letting go off his hand.

“I don’t think they’ll see us here …” With one swift movement, she pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it over a nearby rock.

She did not hesitate for one moment, the act of undress possessing a carefree naturalness that was intriguing. There was nothing shy or ashamed about the way she moved, the way she waded into the pond. It remembered him of a time when he had been similarly carefree …

Something about her in this moment was undeniably beautiful – the sun, turning her hair in streams of silver with just a touch of cold as is flowed over her shoulders and her back, her golden skin tanned to bronze, the small cusps of her breasts, the soft curve of her hips … The smile upon her lip was an invitation as she outstretched her hand …

He began to undress, laying his clothes down besides Siryn’s before he followed her into the water.

“It is beautiful here”, she murmured, sinking into the waves. “Let us just forget about it all for a moment, yes? I need it.”

“We could do that.” He understood the temptation of that thought.

“Good.” She moved, both palms hitting the surface with surprising force. He heard her carefree laughter when the water splashed into his face, saw her crawling backwards through a curtain of driblets.

She could not know whom she had challenged … It took him only little to whirl her from her feet, water splashing all around her, soaking her pale hair until it clang to her face.

Her bright laughter was miasmic. “Using telekinesis isn’t exactly fair play.”

“I cannot imagine what you could mean …”

She shook her head, wet hair dancing around her shoulders, a spray of water drops tickling his skin. Down she brought her left leg, another wave splashing against his side.

The wave he sent her way drenched her whole form. She stared at him, sputtering water, incredulousness written all over her face. Tossing wet hair over her shoulders, she burst into laughter, her form and head shaking in pure, unabashed _joy_.

She was irresistible, tempting, more beautiful than everything he had ever seen in all the centuries he had been alive.

Still laughing, she sprayed water into his face, rushing forward until she all but hovered over him. The look in her eyes was challenging, playful … he could count the drops of water on her skin, glistening like jewels.

“Hm …” She leaned in, and he stilled. Her lips brushed over his cheeks, as if to kiss the driblets away, and her wet hair tickled his skin. Close as she was, he could smell the water on her, the hints of parchment and oak, of sun.

Her fingers run along his back idly, and he buried his hands in her hair. The heat he felt rush through his body came from within, ignited by her kisses, longing transformed and made manifest.

The moment almost seemed crystalline, possessed clarity only she could bring about. He was painfully aware of her body pressed against his, heated wet skin rubbing against his own.

She tasted of the water, her lips wet and sweet as he claimed them with his own, drinking drops from the curve of her mouth. A moan escaped her, and her hands trailed upwards and along his scalp. Almost he could hear the pounding of her heart, vibrating against his chest, finding a resonance within him.

He nipped at her bottom lip, and she responded, shaky hands drawing him even closer, her breath mingling with his own until he could not tell the difference any longer. The sweetness of her tongue filled him, and he could feel himself swelling, growing … She made him _feel_.

A gasp escaped him when they parted, as he felt every fiber of his self longing for more, for her, for the taste of her lips and her skin and the feel of her flushing body when he touched her, until she sung and shuddered, melting where he kissed her …  

If only he had the words to describe the blissful turmoil she was igniting in his body and his soul. He could only show her, transform it into caress, and he craved it …

She made him whole.

He was filled with fire, every fiber of him burning but not under the desert sun. A blissful heat that he welcomed, as he welcomed her …

He held her, held for a moment and eternity, kissed her lips, her brow, her ears … She whimpered in his arms, shuddering, fingers running idly along his spine, her nails ever so slightly raking across his flaming skin. Every response he coaxed from her, every little cry as he traced the delicate blade of her ears with his lips and tongue rewarded him.

And then he hovered over her, her body pressed against a sun heated rock, their legs intertwined and still in the water.

And down his kisses trailed, a flaming line along her neck, and he relished her, relished the warmth of her sun kissed skin and its savor, every kiss a seal of a love he could never properly express, but that he could show …

He looked up, pausing, and found her face flushed as well as her body, an endearing red spreading all over her skin. Her eyes were wide, her breath shaky, lips parted …

 _“Ar lath ma.”_ He kissed her clavicle, felt her shuddering under the brush of his lips, a slight whimper escaping her throat. _“‘Ma vhenan, ‘ma sal’shiral.”_ She moaned as his mouth trailed down to caress her breasts. A thousand kisses he placed around her erecting nipple, idly tracing circles around the other with his thumb. He relished in the unique taste of her sensitive skin, his tongue dancing to coax another cry of joy from her lips. _“’Ma sa’lath. Isalan tuala na sulahn’nehnas._ “ His voice almost cracked, his mouth suddenly dry. Flaming kisses he trailed around her breast, his tongue delving into the hollow between them. She cried, shuddered, her golden skin red and burning where he touched it. “ _Isalan nerala na, ‘ma nehn, isalan hartha mar sulahnen o’shasha i nuvenan tarasyl eolasa mar ina’lan’nehn’nas, mar ina’lan’nehn’sal, mar ina’lan’nehn’dun. Elasa em juveran na su tarasyl, arasha.“_

He stilled, and felt her hands, shakily, touching his cheeks, caressing his ears, trailing along the line of his jaw, and the sensitive skin at his throat burned from her very touch.

“Please.” It was but a whisper, escaping from her lips, flying from her mouth, almost taking away from the wind.

Where her fingers touched him, he felt a wave of cold dripple into his skin, felt the tiniest bit of ice melting. It was bliss, as she was, as was her touch and her hands trailing his back, the exciting cold of summoned ice heightening his senses where her fingers went.

“Solas, please … stop …” She whispered, pleaded almost.

He stilled immediately, looked up. “Have I done something to make you uncomfortable, _vhenan_?”

“No!” She shook her head, water drops spraying from her still wet hair. “No, of course not! But I want …” A mischievous smile spread over her face, sparkling in her eyes. _“Isalan na_ _rosa’da’din in’emma’av’in.“_

“Siryn …”

“I want this.” She leaned over, a sweet melting kiss pressed against his lips, and he sighed. He would have never asked it from her, but her face displayed an eagerness he could not escape.

A second kiss she pressed against the line of his jaw before, with nimble fingers, she coaxed him to take seat upon the rock she had previously leaned against.

The smile had not yet left her lips and she kneeled down, trailing kisses around his navel and he burned with intend where she had touched him. He was unable to take his eyes off her … She was so very beautiful in the morning light, sun reflected in the many driblets covering her skin, her hair turning a pale gold where the light graced it.

Kneeling between his legs, she looked up, stroking his legs with a sensual delicacy only she could bring about, a rush of quickly melting ice radiating from her finger tips when she called upon the Beyond …

“Trust in me”, she said, the smile upon her lips reassuring.

He inhaled sharply, inevitable tensing as her lips slid over his shaft. Soon, he could only see the wet thatch of her hair and her tanned shoulders, and her hands, caressing …

He wove his fingers into her hair, a shudder running down his spine as she, slowly at first, gently, moved up and down, down and up, her tongue circling and sliding …

She was a gift, one he did not deserve but yet had somehow received and he could not help the rising _heat_ that burned from within, pooling where her lips enveloped him, where her tongue brought wave over wave of a joy he had almost forgotten. She brought it back in bright and marvelous clarity.

By degrees, she became slower, her lips and tongue an almost painful tease, and under each and every of her strokes, her touches, he shuddered. A sharp intake of air accompanied the sparkling rush of cold and heat as magic ignited where her tongue touched him, yet it was not painful, only intense, every fiber of his body now awake and aware.

And yet, it was almost as though he was floating, anchored only in her.

She was relentless, in the most exquisite way, only increasing her pace and rhythm by degrees, and he could feel her voice vibrating, a soft hum without words, almost only to be felt and not heard.

Gentle she was, but with focus, every suck, every slide of her tongue delivered with breathtaking dedication.

She read him. She draw it out when he felt the pressure rising, when he felt as though he was about to burst, and became yet more forceful and eager whenever he felt it fading away. Every time, she drove him higher, and he could not _think_ anymore, only feel.

Her.

Everything else had blurred away, disappeared in a haze that only left them both in clarity.

He had rarely felt so corporeal since he had awoken. Being corporeal had rarely felt so liberating.

She liberated him.

And with one last stroke of her tongue, with one last touch of her cool fingers, she burst the last one of his shackles.

For a moment, everything blurred away completely, as all the tension she had so deliciously build and crafted released.

When it all came back, the world was bright and clear and full, sharp in ways he could barely comprehend.

As is settled, Siryn rose from between his legs, a smile upon her lips. She had never been more beautiful than it this moment, and she caught him in an embrace, her kiss a sweet welcome, the spark of mischievousness not yet faded from her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tuathan em. – Join me.
> 
> Ar lath ma. – I love you.
> 
> ‘Ma vhenan, ‘ma sal’shiral. – My heart, my soul’s journey.
> 
> ‘Ma sa’lath. Isalan tuala na sulahn’nehnas. – My one love. I want to make you sing in joy.
> 
> Isalan nerala na, ‘ma nehn, isala hartha mar sulahnen o’shasha i nuvenan tarasyl eolosa mar ina’lan’nehn’nas, mar ina’lan’nehn’sal, mar ina’lan’nehn’dun. Elasa em juveran na su tarasyl, arasha. – I wish to pleasure you, my joy, I want to hear your song of happiness and I need the heavens to know your beautiful spirit, your beautiful soul, your beautiful body. Allow me to take you to the sky, my happiness.
> 
> Isalan na rosa’da’din in’emma’av’in. – I want you to come in my mouth.


End file.
